A general condition for vending machines is a compact design, which can hold a large number of articles--of unitary or varying form--while maintaining a simple selection and a release of an article only after full payment. Further problems will arise when the articles offered must be kept at a low temperature, when the risk of blocking by ice will occur.
A known type of vending machines comprises a number of generally circular drums, subdivided into radial compartments, and arranged into a stack, in which the drums are individually rotatable upon a horizontal shaft. The lower half of the stack of drums is covered by a shield preventing an unintentional dropping-out of articles from downwardly turned compartments.